


Party of Four

by fyrbyrd



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyrbyrd/pseuds/fyrbyrd
Summary: The boys have a party and more.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto/Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi, Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Yami Yuugi, Kaiba Seto/Mutou Yuugi
Kudos: 9





	Party of Four

**Author's Note:**

> From AFF, Written in 2005. Written from a picture challenge on Yu-gi-oh Slash group.

The four duelists sat in Kaiba’s living room looking bored.

“Not much of a party Kaiba. You owe us as the loser of the tournament to give a party, that was the deal,” said Joey looking at him pointedly.

The other three looked at him equally expectant.

“I was sure I was going to win. I never expected it to be the runt.”

“Kaiba what have I told you about calling my Hikari a runt?”

Kaiba looked at the former Pharaoh as he sat beside his former host. He still could not believe that they were once occupying the same body, let alone being separate now. “Compared to me you are all runts.”

“Oh shut up Kaiba and get to the partying! I won and I want to have fun. So I only come up to your d…. groin. I get interesting views from down here.”

The other three stared at Yugi who just shrugged back innocently.

“Yeah Kaiba, I came second, I beat Yami’s butt for once, even if I couldn’t get Yugi. I wanna celebrate that I beat you two fair and square! I wanna good time Kaiba, show us a good time!” said Joey.

“Fine,” said Kaiba getting up and picking up the phone, “Roland, I want a party for four, right now… Yes now, I have guests here waiting and I don’t care what kind of party you two pull together but I want it in half an hour or you are both fired.” Then back to the others, “There satisfied, you’ll have to wait and see what they can do on short notice.”

“So, what will we do until then?” said Yami.

“What kind of parties did they have back in your time, Yami, when you were the Pharaoh?” asked Yugi.

“Yeah, did you ever get drunk back then?” said Joey.

Drunk? Well I suppose I did over do it once on the wine.”

“Wine, I have wine,” put in Kaiba.

“You drink wine?” said Joey.

“Of course I drink wine. You’d be a beer drinker wouldn’t you, I could just see it.”

“Hey Rich Boy I bet I could drink wine, let me at it.”

Kaiba went over to a cabinet and opened it revealing a wine selection; he selected a bottle, got a wine screw and opened it, before getting four glasses. Then he proceeded to go through all the fancy wine tasting moves before filling all the glasses and sitting down. 

Yami was the first to try it and he seemed to like it. Yugi went next but only sipped at it. Joey watched Kaiba calming drinking his, so he picked up his, eyed it, then gulped it down.

“Yuck, grouse,” he said putting the glass down, “That stuff is like piss.”

“Didn’t realize you drank urine, toilet’s that away,” said Kaiba without looking at him.

Yugi laughed into his glass, “Kaiba you made a joke!”

Even Joey was staring at him. “What else you got back there?” He went over to the cabinet, finding some other bottles and decanters. He picked one up and took the lid off sniffing, “Whoa, strong stuff. Let’s see… good Coke, that’ll do if I mix them together… Hmm nice. Make one for them too,”

Joey came back with a tray of four tall glasses filled with a brown liquid. “Here I bet this will taste better than that.”

The others took a glass and he sat down with his contentedly.

“Oh, this is warm, I like it, what’s it called,” asked Yugi.

Kaiba took a sip,” That would be bourbon mixed with Coke.”

“Wow, you knew that just by the taste?” said Yugi.

“Gozaburo had a lot of businessmen guests here; I learned what the drinks were from those visits. The old man never missed one or two going missing and I felt really good for once.”

“You, an underage drinker! Man and here was I thinking that you never tried anything bad,” said Joey.

“You try living with a tyrant and see what you would do for a change.”

“Can I have another,” said Yugi holding out his empty glass.

“Hey Yug, take it easy, that’s strong stuff.”

“I still want another.”

“So do I,” said Yami quietly, also having finished off his drink.

Joey got them both another glass, while Kaiba poured himself out a glass of something else.

“What’s that?”

“Vodka.”

“You didn’t mix it with anything?”

“No, I like it this way.”

So Joey decided to try some himself. 

After that they all decided to try the different decanters, trying out all the different drinks and seeing how they liked them, little realizing what they were doing. 

“Hey Joey why is the room spinning?”

“The room’s not spinning Yugi, I think it has slipped upside down, come over here and sit with me, maybe then it will straighten up,” said Yami.

Yugi swayed over to the couch where Yami was sitting.

“Damn, now this is a party,” said Joey and looked over to see the look on Kaiba’s face. “Hey guys, it’s a miracle, he’s smiling.”

Yami and Yugi looked over at Kaiba who was smiling. 

“I think maybe this has gone to my head,” he said before slowly making his way to the same couch as the others, almost sitting in Yugi’s lap.

Joey joined them as they continued to drink.

Moments later Kaiba’s servants came in with a pair of wheeled trolleys. “Sir, we have some dips and chips here, and a few other finger foods, that’s about all we could come up with in such short notice.”

“Fine Roland, leave them there, then you can both have the night off, we’re having a party,” laughed Kaiba as he tried to sit up properly.

The pair simply looked at each other in wonder. Their boss was uncharacteristically happy. But not a pair to pass up a chance like this; they disappeared, leaving the party behind for the boys.

Joey had made his way over to the entertainment system and soon found out how to get music out of it. He almost fell over when Linkin Park began singing at him.

“Now that’s not what I would expect from you Kaiba.”

“Why, what did you expect? Classical?”

“Well, yeah.”

“There’s a lot about me you don’t know.”

“Well maybe we can get to know you tonight, huh Kaiba,” put in Yugi coming up beside him, “I’d really like to.” 

The way his sentence came out had the other three staring at him, and he seemed to be looking at Kaiba all dreamy eyed.

“Ah Yugi, I think maybe you shouldn’t have any more to drink,” said Yami.

“No, let him alone, Yami,” defended Kaiba. “Now what was that you meant about earlier when you were talking about my…views.”

Yugi turned bright red. “Well, ah, it’s just that when I stand in front of you I get a nice view of your groin.”

“Nice view huh?” continued Kaiba rubbing a hand over his leather pants right there. “Perhaps later I could give you a better view.”

Yami and Joey fell off their seats together.

“Did he just say what I think he said,” said Joey to Yami beside him on the ground.

“Yeah he did say what you thought he said. Do you think he’d let us watch too?”

Joey’s eyes wanted to pop out of his head, “You aren’t getting the hots for him too are you?”

“Hey what’s wrong with that, he’s so tall and lean and those blue eyes….”

“Yeah, he’s all that,” said Joey.

“I heard that,” said Kaiba.

Joey and Yami helped each other up and back onto the seats they had fallen off. 

Kaiba was standing with his hands on his hips. “Do you all have the hots for me?”

Yugi moved over to join his friends; they all smiled up at him nodding.

Kaiba fell back on his seat.

Yugi moved first and went over to where Seto was and crawled up beside him, “All that sexy leather.”

Yami came at him from the other side, “All that posturing and posing.”

Joey came at him pushing his long legs apart, “And those eyes to die for.”

Yami kissed him first, then Yugi leaned in for his turn and Joey took his mouth last.

Kaiba’s hips bucked up involuntarily and his leather pants were becoming intolerably tight.

“Is it getting hot in here?” he asked.

“Oh yes, very hot,” said Yugi going in for a second dip, this time Kaiba responded pushing his tongue inside Yugi’s willing mouth.

‘Points of Authority’ began in the back ground as the three took turns at kissing the taller of them, their hands roaming over him and each other. Four bodies writhing on the couch throbbing along with the music.

Soon clothes began being stripped slowly from the four bodies as they succumbed to the overwhelming lust pervading the room. Yami and Yugi’s black tank tops joined Joey’s blue shirt and white t-shirt, and finally Kaiba’s black turtleneck lay in heaps all over the floor. Boots and sneakers where pushed and pulled off and tossed wherever. Three pairs of leather pants and one pair of jeans were slithered off with helping hands from others. Touching and licking, sucking and kissing continued throughout.

As ‘Crawling’ came on they crawled onto the floor when space on the couch became too limiting. Kaiba looked at Yugi as he pulled his own boxers down, letting the smaller to see what he had been eager to see. His erection sprang free from the fabric and Yugi smiled and licked his lips, this got a moan from Kaiba. Joey worked Yugi out of his briefs, finding a similar bodily reaction there while Yami worked at his underwear and Kaiba absently pulled down Yami’s.

Somehow Joey got in first, licking at Yugi’s cock, forcing a strangled cry from him. Seto gently took a hold of Yami’s cock rubbing a finger over the tip. Yami groaned and he set his sights on Joey’s leaking manhood. Yugi finally took hold of Seto’s and began to lick him slowly like he was taking an ice cream. Seto cried out before he engulfed Yami with his mouth. Soon the four of them were happily suckling each other as they lay in a circle, humming their pleasure for what was happening to each of them. 

It did not take long for them to all come at almost the same time, two of them drinking the essence down like old troopers the other two almost choking and gagging at their first time.

They fell apart and turned their bodies about until all four lay looking up at the ceiling in a row. Yugi, Seto, Yami, Joey.

“Did you like the view Yugi?” asked Seto.

Yugi pulled himself up so he was leaning over Seto’s bare chest. “Oh yes, but I think I’ll need a bit more practice at that in the future.”

“Future?” said Joey as he did the same on the other side over Yami.

“You didn’t like… what we did?” asked Yugi looking over at him.

“Mmm it was fun, but we’re all drunk, Rich Boy won’t let us fuck with him when he’s sober.”

“Oh you don’t think so?” said Seto his hand rubbing into Yugi’s hair. “The night is young yet, you’ll have to wait until I sober up in the morning to see if I will let any of you fuck with me again.”

“Yeah Joey, don’t get a head of yourself,” said Yami grabbing the blonde head and pulling him down to his mouth, before expertly rolling over him, “We are none of us sober right now, so we can ‘fuck’ around a bit more I think.”

“Oh yeah,” said Joey as he let Yami devour him.

“Oh man.” said Yugi watching them.

“Hot huh?” asked Seto.

“Mmmm.”

“I can make you hotter,” and he made the same move as Yami, trapping Yugi beneath him as he took his mouth and thrust his tongue inside.

Even as he forcefully took the smaller one’s mouth he was rubbing the rest of his body against Yugi’s as he leaned on his elbows over him. Skin rubbed against skin, sending shivers through them both, Yugi moaning into Seto’s mouth as he moved his hands over the other’s smooth back, rubbing in return.

Seto finally moved away from his mouth, nipping down his jaw to his neck, sucking hard at the junction of neck and collarbone, marking him, before moving further and attacking one of his nipples.

“Oh, by the Gods,” cried Yugi.

“Knew I‘d find a way for you to worship me,” said Seto leaning back to look at his little lover smiling.

“You’re beautiful when you smile, Seto,” said Yugi, moving a hand to stroke Seto’s cheek gently.

When his hand moved close to his mouth, Seto opened it and took in Yugi’s fingers to suck on the digits. “You are beautiful all the time, especially right here,” Kaiba kissed him over his heart and moved back up to the other neglected nipple.

Yugi cried out and arched against him. He jerked back suddenly when the cocks just happened to hit with a pure electric jolt. This time Kaiba cried out.

“I want you Yugi, do you want me?”

“I’ve never…”

“Neither have I, but I need… to be inside you, can I?”

Yugi smiled up at him, cupping his face as he leaned closer to him, “You’re asking me? Hell yes, I want you. From the first time I got an eye full of you, I knew I wanted you.”

Kaiba leaned down and kissed him again, “Need something though, “ he said as he carefully raised himself up, his hard cock bouncing as he moved to find some kind of lubricant. He spied the dips Roland had brought in. He picked up the most liquid of them and moved back to where Yugi lay wriggling on the floor. He didn’t even look at the other pair still writhing together nearby.

He put the little bowl within reach as he lay back down over Yugi, kissing him again as he moved between his legs, moving them apart to give him access to the opening he sought.

“You seem to know what you’re doing,” whispered Yugi.

“I’ve watched porn, and then I’ve seen what my two servants get up to when they think they’re alone.”

Yugi’s mouth fell open, “You watched them?”

“Yeah, I was curious when I saw two grown men going at it. That’s probably what they’re up to right now.”

Yugi groaned, “Well I want you to get ‘up’ to it right now too.” And he wriggled against the taller.

“I don’t think I could get any further up, I’m aching for you,” and putting his fingers into the bowl he brought his hand down and gently touched the puckered entrance of Yugi’s body.

Yugi jumped at the slight coldness, but soon settled down as Seto, rubbed around his small hole, and settled him with small kisses to his face and neck, “Relax, baby.”

Yugi moaned at the name Seto used, then had the other’s tongue push inside him, at the same time a finger pushed into him. Again he jerked a little, but Seto kept him busy with his mouth, distracting him enough to push his finger fully inside and smooth around the circle. Both tongue and finger were thrusting in and out of Yugi’s body. Yugi began to arch a little, and Seto took the opportunity to slide another finger in beside the other, crossing them as he continued his motions.  
Yugi was continuously moaning into his mouth. Seto began to scissor his fingers inside of Yugi, pushing against the barrier of tight muscles, sliding in a third finger, his mouth moving to take Yugi’s sensitive nipples again, making Yugi arch and cry out in pleasure.

“Oh Gods, Seto, Seto, Seto.”

“That’s my name baby,” he said as he coated his hardness with the dip mixture. His body shaking with need as he moved into position, lifting Yugi’s small legs over his shoulders. He nudged against Yugi’s stretched entrance the head of his arching cock sliding inside.

“Arrgh,” cried Yugi, clamping down instinctively. Seto echoed him and held still as he waited for Yugi to adjust to him, he shook harder, his arms stiffening as he held back the urge to push in deeper.

Yugi finally relaxed and Seto immediately felt it and pushed in further as slowly as he could. He could feel Yugi shaking equally under him, knowing that he was hurting him, but that it would get better. They were both virgins at this.

He was all the way in when he relaxed his arms himself and looked down at the face that held a grimace of pain. “I’m okay,” squeezed out Yugi, “Move will you.”

“Huh? Oh yeah,” said Seto as he pulled out a little before thrusting back in, there was still some pain in Yugi’s face that kept him going slow, but it was all he could do to stop himself from wanting to go harder. He didn’t want to ruin this, not realizing how badly he had wanted this, needed this.

Suddenly one of his thrusts hit something inside Yugi that brought forth a startled cry from his lover; Kaiba looked down at him seeing his eyes huge and dark and a slack look of pleasure invading him.

“Yugi?”

“Do that again.”

“Wha –“

“Do that again, harder,” Yugi pushed back at him, and that was all it took. Kaiba let go, thrusting in and hitting that spot again. Yugi’s cries got louder and louder the more he hit that place inside him, and he groaned with the wonderful feelings running through him as he thrust harder and faster into the small body. Yugi arched up high clamping down on him again and he felt a wetness splash against his belly as Yugi came, pulling him over the edge as well, and he thrust with all his might, spilling his own cum deep inside his first lover.

On the other side of the room, the other two had stopped kissing and touching as they watched their friends in awe.

“Noisy couple, aren’t they?” said Yami.

“Yeah, it’s always the quiet ones.”

“So you’re a loud one, what will you be like if I make love to you like that?”

“You’ll have to try me to find out.”

“Have you done this before?” asked Yami.

“Sorta. You?”

“Well, not with a male partner,” said Yami.

“Gonna need some lube,” said Joey seeing what Kaiba had used on Yugi he moved from under Yami and made his way to the trolleys picking up another of the bowls of dip. “Sure Roland didn’t see us using these this way.” He moved back to where Yami lay, “And who said you got to be on top anyway?”

“You are younger than me.”

“Nah ah. Age makes no difference here. I want to fuck you,” he said as he pinned the former Pharaoh to the floor, holding his arms down above his head. “I wanna make you make the same kind of noise as Yugi. I wanna here you cry out my name.” He lowered his mouth to take Yami’s as he pushed Yami’s legs apart with his own and lay down on top of him, their groins touching. Joey moved to get some friction going between them.

Yami groaned and Joey pulled back to stare down at him with a grin, “Dat’s more like it.” He began to grind against Yami a little harder, getting more groans from the man below him. 

He let go of Yami’s arms and moved to take his mouth his own mouth. One hand slide down Yami’s side to cup his buttocks as they continued to grind together. Like Seto, Joey moved down to mark Yami’s neck before moving down further to nip at the small brown nipples which proved to be just as sensitive as Yugi’s.

And completely without Yami seeing, he dipped his fingers into the dip and slid them against Yami’s entrance from behind.

Yami shot up intending to push Joey away.

“Ah ah, I’m on top like I said, settle down and enjoy, I’m sure you’ll like it.”

“Oh and you’ve done this with who?”

“Tris and I have fooled around a bit, so calm down your Highness; I know what I’m doing.”

Yami fell back on his back at Joey’s words a little surprised.

“Ah sorry, I didn’t mean for that to sound that way. It’s just that you always seem to want to be in charge all the time with Yug and me. Now it’s my turn, so lay back and let me get on with it, huh?”

Joey still had his fingers against Yami’s small hole, so in answer he pushed against them. Joey smiled and obliged by pushing one of the slickened fingers inside. Yami arched with the intrusion, but soon relaxed as Joey continued to kiss and lick him, grinding their groins together once more as he worked at loosening the former Pharaoh up. It did not take him long before he had inserted a second, then a third finger. Yami grinding into him. Joey had to pull away before he lost it. Instead he pulled his fingers from Yami getting a whimper from the other at the loss.

Joey smiled as he pushed Yami’s legs further apart and they bent around him as he moved to position himself grabbing a hold of one of Yami’s thighs as he thrust into the slackened entrance.  
He was able to thrust in further than Kaiba had with Yugi, Yami more relaxed than his younger counterpart. And very soon he was moving in and out of the older man with ease. And again unlike the other pair sighs seemed to be the only noise that either of them made as they moved together. But Joey didn’t last long. “Shit, I’m gonna cum,” he groaned out as he sped up before taking one hard thrust and spilling himself inside of Yami. Soon afterwards he fell back on his back. Spent. 

Yami however laid there, his cock still upright and leaking. He turned his head the other way to see too sets of eye looking at him.

“Oh man,” said Yugi, “You aren’t finished yet.” He rolled over onto his stomach, “Take me.”

Yami rolled onto his side staring in amazement at Yugi.

“Come on, Yami, I want you to,” continued Yugi.

He looked at Seto who was grinning like a Cheshire cat, And he was stroking his own reawakened cock. 

“Hands and knees Yugi,” ordered Yami as he raised himself up. 

Yugi complied and Yami crawled up behind him, as he did so he felt Seto’s hand stroke his buttocks.

“Mind if I join you?”

“Shit no,” said Yami as he slowly eased himself inside of Yugi, he parted his legs as much as he could to accommodate Seto as he moved behind the pair of them, and eased himself inside of Yami. Then slowly Yami and Seto began to move. Yugi groaned with the dual movement behind him and Yami soon joined him with the double pleasure that he was receiving.

“Oh Gods,” said Joey watching them, it was the most amazing sight he had ever seen in his life and he hated not being a part of it. Yugi looked like his arms were going to collapse at any moment so Joey crawled over and kissed him before sliding carefully under them all, pulling a cushion under his buttocks so that he made contact with Yugi’s groin. The contact made Yugi buck back on his two partners and they pushed back at him so he hit Joey again.

“Oh yeah, that’s good,” said Joey as he found the movements of the three above him causing just the right amount of friction for him to start becoming hard again.

The slow and easy pace made them last a bit longer, but in the end they all had to let go. Despite joining them last it was Joey who came first spurting onto Yugi’s groin, soon to be mingled with Yugi’s cum. Then Yami came inside Yugi sending Seto over as well and he came inside of Yami.

The heap slid onto their sides and gave a collective sigh.

“Oh man that was good,” said Yugi.

“I’m fucked,” said Joey.

“What!” said Yami and Yugi in unison. 

“No one’s had you, or Kaiba,” said Yami.

“You’re keeping score,” muttered Kaiba from where he lay.

“Hell yes, why shouldn’t I?”

Joey stayed quiet as he stared at the ceiling. 

But right at that moment they were all too tired to do anything but lay there and rest.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joey turned over and found himself up against Kaiba as he opened his eyes. He could hear some chattering in the background.

He groaned and tried to sit up wondering why he was naked, why Kaiba was naked. Then he saw the pair over at the food trolleys, they were naked too. And then he remembered what he had done with Yugi… and Yami. “Shit.”

Two pairs of amethyst eyes turned to him.

“Joey’s awake,” said Yugi excitedly.

“Wha appen’d,” he mumbled out as he ran a hand through his hair. 

“You and Kaiba took a snooze after you fucked us,” said Yugi as he munched on some chips.

Joey rubbed his ears. “Do I know you, or were you abducted by aliens?”

Yugi laughed, “What’s wrong Joey? I’m just speaking the truth like I always do.”

“I’m going to wake up Kaiba, you go play with Joey,” said Yami.

“Sounds like a plan,” answered Yugi and he quite literally pounced on Joey making him fall back onto the floor, and then Yugi made them roll away from the other pair, until he was straddling his friend’s stomach and looking down at him. “Want some more fun, Joey?”

“And I still say who are you?”

Again Yugi laughed and leaned down to kiss his friend. “Oh come on Joey, haven’t you always wanted to fuck me?”

“I know what this is, I’m still dreaming here, aren’t I?”

“No, you woke up a few minutes ago. I think you were asleep for about an hour. Yami and I thought about doing something embarrassing to the pair of you, but Yami decided that he wanted to fuck Seto and I should do you.”

“Do me!”

Yugi kissed him again, smiling, “But if you rather do me, I don’t mind.”

Suddenly Yugi was on his back underneath a suddenly rejuvenated Joey. “Now that’s more like it.”

“Thought you’d see it my way.”

“You little –“

“Call me a runt and I’d have to tell Yami on you,” Yugi rolled them back so he was back on top. “Na ah, I think I want to ride my black dragon this time.”

“Oh my Lord,” groaned Joey his cock jerking alive.

“Oh so you are happy to see me,” said Yugi sliding back against it.

“We should ply you with alcohol more often; you become a completely different person.”

“Do I really?”

“And I don’t mean like you did when you and Yami were one either.”

“So what am I now?”

“Something like a nympho I’d say.”

Yugi moved further back so that Joey’s cock was now in front of him, “Oh look what I’ve found.” He put a hand down and curled it around Joey’s shaft. Joey groaned and moved his hands along Yugi’s upper legs.

“And… what are… you… going to do… with it?” groaned out Joey as Yugi rubbed up a down on it.

Yugi raised himself up until he was in position above it, then he slowly sat down on the shaft.

“Oh man,” cried Joey as Yugi sank onto him, moving his small hands to Joey’s hips, then rising up off the cock again before pushing down as he began a rhythm of riding his friend.

Joey’s head was rocking from side to side as Yugi moved on him, his hands moved to Yugi’s backside squeezing in the same rhythm that Yugi was moving.

Neither of them was aware of the other two. Yami had managed to awaken Kaiba who was lying on his back as well, only Yami had taken advantage of his position and had quickly moved his dip covered fingers to Kaiba’s entrance as he knelt between the taller one's long legs, his body swaying as he began to move a finger inside of Kaiba’s body.

“Shit,” cried out Kaiba, grabbing a hold of Yami’s arms.

“I hope not,” quipped Yami as he continued to wiggle his finger about inside Seto.

“I never said you could fuck me!”

“You knew I was keeping score, Kaiba, just like I always do.”

“You are not scoring with…me,” the last word came out almost as a squeak as Yami inserted a second finger.

“Oh, yes I am,” said Yami pushing Kaiba down with his free hand on the other’s chest, knowing that his fingers were stimulating his partner. He pushed in further until he found the nub inside Kaiba that had his arching up under him with a cry of pleasure. “Yes, I am,” repeated Yami. A third finger joined the other two and Kaiba could not stop squirming under the former Pharaoh.

Once he was sure that Kaiba was ready for him, Yami moved his cock into position and pushed himself inside slowly until he was buried to the hilt in the tight hot passage. He looked across at the other two, seeing Yugi riding Joey hard, it made him pull back and thrust back in just with the sight of it. He brought his attention back to Seto as he began his own rhythm with the brunette.

The room was filled with the cries and moans of the four young men. Yugi was the loudest of them as he rose and fell over his blonde friend who was by then thrusting up to meet him.

“I’m gonna… I’m gonna… I’m gonna,” repeated Joey before he cried out with his release, Yugi following him a second or two later, streams of cum splashing over Joey’s chest and hitting his face. Joey licked at the drops that settled on his lips while Yugi panted above him.

Meanwhile Yami was beginning to speed up his movements inside of Kaiba, aiming for that spot inside that forced the most delicious moans from the throat of Kaiba Corp’s CEO. Moans that crept ever higher until he was spurting his own essence into the air splattering Yami and himself as it came down leaving a new streak in Yami’s hair.

Yami followed him with a deep roar filling Seto with his cum before collapsing over him so they were face to face, before he slid over onto his side beside him.

Joey’s softened cock slipped out of Yugi and he dismounted his friend until he was lying beside his other half between the other pair.

“Now that was a plan, Yami.”

“Enjoy your ride?”

“Yeah, you?”

“Ah ha.”

“Good coz I really need to sleep now,” he said curling into Yami and sliding his hand over the Pharaoh’s chest.

“Me too,” he yawned as he let Yugi’s head tuck under his chin.

“Sleep is good,” said Joey spooning up behind Yugi.

“I think we’re in accord here,” said Kaiba spooning behind Yami.

Soon only soft snores could be heard.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roland came up to the trolleys. “They didn’t eat all that much after all that.”

“They seemed to get into the dips okay,” said the other.

But Roland was looking over the couch at the four naked slumbering bodies on the floor.

“More like the dips got into them.”

“Shit, let’s just clean up later, huh?”

“Sounds good to me… Think we could go back to bed and curl up like them?”

“Naked?”

“Yeah.”

“I’d like that,” came the answer as they moved away.

THE END


End file.
